Search for Someone Unforgotten
by BananaFontana
Summary: Okay so this is a story about a girl named Emi who has her world taken over by darkness and quest for her to find her brother. I based this on the kingdom hearts games and included an Original Character by my Best Friend, Liz :


K I N G D O M H E A R T S I:

Search for Someone Unforgotten

Emi's Story

"Don't leave me!"

"I'll come back for you!"

"Wait come back! I need you"

Chapter 1: The Long Road Ahead

As always the sun was an orange sort of glow above the city. Another beautiful day in Twilight Town. I excitedly bounced out of bed and ran down the narrow hallway to my brothers room. I swung open the door with all the force my 6 year old body could muster! "Roxassssss!" I proceeded to yell at the top of my lungs, "GET UP! You promised to take me to the beach to get some sea salt ice cream and pretzels!" He slowly opened his deep blue eyes and stared at me with a glazed over look.

As his eyes fluttered he just stared blankly at me, "Seriously Emi, what time is it?" in a chipper voice I replied "7:00. I made sure to get up bright and early so that we wouldn't be late and we could spend the whole day together!" I could tell, that did it. "You know what , You're very lucky that you're so cute unless I might just have to say no" he then did his famous laugh that I loved to hear! The one that could get me out of any bad mood.

He grabbed me under my arms and threw me in the air then wrestled me to the ground. "So munchkin, you ready to go have the best day ever?" I gazed intensely back at him almost piercingly and said " yes! Lets go!" I could tell my excitement gave Roxas a reason to get up this morning instead of sleeping the day away as usual.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come ONNNN!" I said as bounced hyperly down the stairs. As Roxas and I walked into the kitchen, mom had already been prepared and made us a big picnic lunch. "Okay guys I packed you a big lunch today, so I'll see you tonight" she gave us a quick peck on the cheek and sent us out the door.

To my 6 year old mind, the train ride and walk to the beach seemed like it took forever! But as I took my first step onto the white sandy shore, I just knew that it was all worth it! I threw down my pouch and ran dizzily around the beach taking in all its wonder with Roxas standing on the pier watching me. "ROXASSSS!" I yelled so loudly that I think everyone on the beach just suddenly turned their eyes towards me. "Come play with me!" There again Roxas flashed his famous smile. "Okay Emi, I'm coming to get you!" I did the highest girliest scream I could muster and darted across the shore trying to escape my pursuer. After running about a thousand times across the beach Roxas and I collapsed together on the white sand.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?" He looked longingly into my sea green eyes. Patiently waiting for what I had to say. "Do you think it'll always be like this?" He seemed almost bewildered by my sparratic question. "Well, I hope it will. But nothing can stay unchanged. That's why we should just enjoy each other." He then took me in his arms and started tickling me until I couldn't stand it anymore! "Roxas, you're the best brother ever! I love you!" we then embraced for what seemed forever. And I wished that it had been.

All the useless chatter and playful children abruptly stopped. They were all looking in one direction, the distant sky. It was surrounded by black clouds. The ominous sky was getting closer and closer! " Come on!" Roxas grabbed on tight to my hand and started running at full speed!

He scooped me up hoping to make it to the train station, then he fell down hard dropping me several feet away. I looked back at my older brother and saw that he was caught in a black hole on the ground sinking faster and faster into oblivion! "ROXAS!"

"Don't worry about me! Find a safe place to hide! I'll find a way back to you! Now go!" He yelled so forcefully that I felt compelled to obey him. Then without warning he suddenly sank into the black abyss. I crumbled to the ground and kept crying "Come back….I need you …..Come back…" I felt myself flying within a thick fog of darkness. I was loosing my way. I didn't know where I was headed. And at that point I didn't care. Roxas was gone. What was left for me? "NO! I must find him! I'll bring him back!" Then I felt a warm light wash over me, I was feeling lighter and lighter. I was flying up into the sky!

I felt warm sand underneath me and the bright light of the sun shining down on me. Blue waves were washing over my calves. I slowly fluttered my eyes open and saw a girl about my age with bright red hair staring down at me. "Sora! Come here! Look! She's not dead! She's waking up!" She said this almost as if she was surprised. I slowly rose to my feet and dusted myself off. "Ummm where am I…."

She looked at me bewildered, "You're on the Destiny Islands Silly!" She said that as if it was so obvious. Maybe it was to everyone but me. "So….Where are you from?" I looked down, remembering the traumatic events of the previous day. "Ummm….I don't really know…..All I remember is washing up on the beach" She looked sympathetically back into my grief stricken eyes "Well then come home with me! You can stay at my house until we find your Mommy!" She grabbed my by the hand and dragged me to a boat where in the distance there lay a beautiful island. "COME ON SORA!" She yelled very annoyed as she rolled her eyes. "Ugh you lazy bum, we gotta go!" A brunette boy with deep sea blue eyes stood in front of me, accompanied by a boy with silver hair who looked way too mature to be hanging out with 6 year olds and a cute girl with ebony hair.

I awoke with a start in the pitch blackness of my room. "Another dream…" I thought silently to myself. "What was it? A memory? A dream…..I don't know….." my door slowly creeped open, "Good morning sleepyhead! Time to get up!" I looked up at Kairi, her face had her usual smirk as she dragged me out of bed. "Okay! Okay! Kai, I'm up!" I giggled as I went to my closet to find something decent to wear. After all today was a huge day, a day I hoped would change the mediocrity of everyday life. Not that I didn't enjoy living on Destiny Islands it just got…..Well, repetitive.

I waltzed over to my closet and look through my chaos of clothing. "Hmmmm….lets see…." I pondered what to where for a second and finally decided on blue tank top and jean shorts. I glided over to my full length mirror and pulled my pin straight blonde hair into a sides up and bounced downstairs. I walked into the kitchen, observing the usual scene of Kairi stuffing her face so she could make it out the door to catch up with Sora, Riku, and Ryu. "Come on Mom! We gotta hurry! You know how I hate to be late!" She suddenly started scarfing down the big breakfast that Anna had worked hard on making. She gave Kairi a stern look and announced sarcastically"Kairi would you just slow down, and I don't know actually enjoy your food?"

"Mom I can't I'm meeting Sora, Riku, and Ryu at the beach and I HAVE to hurry!" She scarfed the last bit of waffle down, swallowed her orange juice, and bounded for the door. "Come on, Emi! We're gonna be late!" I looked and saw that she was practically jumping out of her skin. "Well guess I better go the princess is calling. I let out a slight giggle and headed for the door. "Ummm, Emi? Could you wait a sec?" She had a concerned look on her face that told me this was not gonna be the fun light hearted talks we usually have. "Ummm sure…." I slowly made my way over to the breakfast table and pulled out the wooden chair closest to her.

"So you know I love you like my own daughter, and I'm so glad you came to us, but something's been troubling me lately." I could tell that she was very nervous and didn't exactly know how to broach the subject. "I just was wondering if you remembered anything about your life before you came to us?"

My face strained and I started to crinkle my forehead, searching my mind for some clue as to who I was before I came to the Destiny Islands. I heard voices start to echo in my head, ones that I didn't recognize. Pictures started to flash.

"Don't leave me!"

"I'll come back for you!"

"Wait come back! I need you"

Without warning the tears started flowing and they wouldn't stop! Anna had the look of alarm on her face and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Emi, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it would do this to you!" I looked up at her and gave her a genuine smile. "Don't worry. Its alright, I don't even know what's happening…..I just wish I could understand it…."

"EMI! We're on a tight schedule! Come on!" Kairi poked her head in showing her fiery red hair. I let out a giggle and said "well guess I better go! Bye Anna!"

"Wait! Emi…." She slowly reached for my hand. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" I looked back into her piercing brown eyes and replied with unwavering faith "Don't worry. This is just what I need. Some time with my best friends" I waved goodbye and headed out the door. Walking down the road with Kairi I took in the beautiful sights staring at the long road ahead.


End file.
